


Coming Home

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time apart, Kristin and Idina are reunited in the dead of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I never normally write RPF but a beautiful woman in my life managed to sway me. 
> 
> So dear, this is for you.

You never expected to find her at your door. You can see the tension written all over her beautiful face, her long hair falling past her shoulders and her emerald green eyes are begging you to invite her. You want to close the door, want to remind her of all the choices she made for the both of you, all the chances that were left to go to waste at her own stubbornness. you knew that recording For Good with her would be a mistake, you knew it would open old wounds. you had managed to avoid each other for so long, while working with the cast of Glee. You had slowly been gravitating towards each other for a long time. Part of you knew this was inevitable, you would collide together until you fit once more.

Her lips are on yours before either of you even have the chance to say anything. Its desperate and messy and her nails are digging into your hips. She pushes you into the apartment and kicks the door shut. You try to push her away but she wraps her arms around you and pushes you into the hallway wall, only then does she break the kiss. She stares into your eyes and you want to yell at her for having the audacity to do this now. You want to tell her that she missed her chance but then she smiles. She beams at you and you forget the past. You see your Dee, your Elphaba and you understand how Glinda was so quick to forgive her. She loved her and you love Dee. You grab her leather jacket and pull her forward, fusing your lips once more. She moans into your mouth and you bite down on her lip. Her hands fall from your hips and she lifts you up against the wall. Your satin robe falls open revealing a small lacy white slip. She moves away from your lips to look at you. She looks hungry and you can feel yourself growing wet. 

"What are you waiting for Dee?" You ask. 

"Kristin..." She swallows hard and you feel the heat rising between you. "You're so fucking beautiful." 

"Dee." It always did turn you on when she swore. "Please." 

"Please what?" She smirks as she leans her forehead against yours and you marvel at the strength she has to keep you wrapped around her hips and up against the wall. 

"Make me yours." Your voice is breathless and you watch her pupils dilate. 

"You were always mine." She practically growls as she attacks your mouth. 

Her hand slides between your bodies as her her mouth moves to your neck, biting and sucking at the flesh there. She's marking you as hers, so everyone around will know that you belong to someone. That you are Idina's and idina's only. Her hand slides between your thighs and under your slip and you let out a long moan. She bites down on your neck as she realises just how wet you are for her. She slides a finger between your folds and inside. She moves her finger slowly inside of you until you're clawing at her leather claw shoulders and begging for more. She slides another finger inside of you and you moan her name loudly. This only seems to encourage her as she begins moving her fingers faster and faster inside of you, her palm brushing against your clit as she pumps inside. You feel yourself begin to tighten around her fingers, she begins to curl them slightly, hitting just where you need her too. You can't help the scream of her name that escapes your throat as she bites down harder. She let yourself go around her fingers and she begins to move them slower, guiding you through your orgasm. You stay there for a while. Her managing to hold you up while being able to keep her fingers inside of you. She removes them slowly and you feel her set you down. 

Your both silent for the longest of times before she kisses you softly on the lips. It normally always feels like a goodbye when she kisses you like this. This time it feels different. You look into those eyes that you had fallen into so long ago. So many nights you wished she would do this, would turn up at your door in the dead of the night and make you hers. Now she had done it, you were unsure what was going to happen now. She moves away from you and grins and you can't help but laugh. 

"I couldn't get you out of my mind." She admits. 

"I've never been able to get you out of mine." You laugh slightly. 

"I want to come home." Idina looks vulnerable for a moment and you want to do nothing more than pull her into your arms. 

"You have aways been able to come home, Dee." You shake your head. "What has taken you so long?" 

"I was scared that once you had all of me, you would realise i'm not what you wanted." She shrugs, her usual confidence had left her. 

"I have always wanted you." You shake your head and pull her in for a chaste kiss. "Come on." You grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom. "Let me show you how much I want you." 

You fall into bed together and for the first time in years, Dee stays over for breakfast and you know, you just know, she'll be back for dinner. 

She was finally home, for good. 


End file.
